heroes_of_order_and_chaos_originalfandomcom-20200213-history
Editing Pages (Guide)
Hero Pages iDevice Editors You have to upload the images before adding them to a page. To do this, click on any hero from the main page under 'All Heroes' and click on 'Add Photo' which would be to the right. Then add the photos. From iOS, it deaults the name to 'image.jpg'. Change the name to the skill name/skin with a capital letter at the start but all lower case for the other words. I made a general template for a hero page editing from source. This was from the Jombraa page so tell me if it still has his stats on: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1isK426Cl6m0utI6vifRr5mDwwP0h0TTOeLmXx_gY0q4/edit?usp=sharing Computer Editors You have to copy the same source code from the above link and copy into the source mode when editing (should be in the top right, next to the visual tab) Because editing from the computer is so much easier, it also means you can add more stuff like infoboxes. A infobox is a box on the right hand side of the screen with a quick rundown of all the information on that hero/item. This is an example of one: As you can see, it automatically snaps to the right of the screen. This is what we want so it's fine. You should always put this at the very start of the page. Here is a photo guide on how to make a infobox: 1) Click on edit. (Pretty obvious but you have to start from somewhere :p) 2) Make sure you are in visual mode. 3) Navigate to the teplates tab and click on 'Add other templates' 4) Type in Template:infobox hero and click insert 5) Fill in the info! I will go through each field and what you have to type in. * * * * * * * * * * * *Title: Just type in assuming the name of the page is spelt correctly. *Image: Type in the name of the image. For example if I wanted the gambler image, I would type Gambler default skin.jpg *image width: Keep this at 300, yes this looks big but it means it's centered and means the stat bars can fit *image caption: Put the quote the hero says when you select them *Gender: Put in their gender, either it be male or female *Class: Put in their class, either it be support, mage, guardian or fighter *Current Meta: This refers to what is currently popular for that hero. Google this term if you are confused. *Damage: Put in their auto attack damage. Either it be Magical or Physical *Difficulty stat: This is their stat bars that show when you press the plus in the profile>heroes tab. If you don't know them, check the other wiki. If that doesn't say, a image that has a stat of 1 would have the dimensions of 21x14. A image that has a stat of 5 would have the dimensions of 105x14. The difficulty stat and the support stat are blue, physical stat purple, Magical yellow and resilience red. *Physical stat: Same as the difficulty stat description. *Magical stat: Same as the difficulty stat description. *Resilience stat: Same as the difficulty stat description. *Support stat: Same as the difficulty stat description. *Emblem price (put File:Credits icon.png after the price: Put in the cost the hero is in emblems and then put in File:Credits icon.png. (The part which says 'File:Credits icon.png' would usually have a [ [ (ignore the space between the two at the start(before it says File:) and a ] at the end (where is says .png)) *Rune price (put File:Rune icon.png after the price: Put in the cost of the hero in runes and then put in File:Rune icon.png. (The part which says 'File:Rune icon.png' would usually have a [ the space between the two ['s) at the start(before it says File:) and a ] at the end (where is says .png)) 6) Press ok and then you will have your infobox! It should look like a small green puzzle piece. Getting the information for the heroes Getting the stats I found a more reliable and easier way now to find the base stats. 1. Go on this webstie: http://hoccalc.com/ 2. Choose the hero you want your base stats done for from the drop down menu under Hero 1 3. Copy down the stats. You only really need to know it for levels 1 and 2 because then you will find the difference between each stat Getting the skill info 1) Look at all the ingame skill descriptions and write on page. 2) Choose one skill to start off with and then note down/write up *Mana cost/health cost *Damage *Range *Passive *Active *Note *Effect *Additional Effect/s Of course, if the skill doesn't have one of the above, you don't write 'Passive: No Passive' 3) Repeat step 2 for each level of skill 4) Repeat steps 2-3 for each skill 5) Add in the scalings for each skill that does damage/heals. A full list of how each skill scales can be found here http://heroesoforderandchaosforum.com/showthread.php?tid=6606 Note: The skill will say a value in white text and then another value in red or blue text. Write down only the value in white Making stat pictures for the infoboxes iPad: 1) Download an app called Pixlr express 2) Take a screenshot of specific hero with stat bars next to it 3) Open up Pixlr express and select the screenshot to edit 4) Tap on adjust at the bottom left corner and then click crop 5) Crop out the stat bar you want. If the crop bar won't go any smaller then click apply and then repeat step 4 6) Tap on save at the top right hand corner and then click resize image 7) Make sure the height is 14-15, the width will be made automatically 8) You may want to add borders; if so then tap on borders at the bottom right and tap rounded borders 9) Repeat step 3 - 8 for the rest of the stat bars Please ask if you have any questions on how to get certain stats, I will answer happily and freely! Category:Guide